


Security

by wishicouldbeliamsfriend



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishicouldbeliamsfriend/pseuds/wishicouldbeliamsfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a little security.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Backstage

Liam had just walked off stage after a fantastic show and he was buzzing. He looked amazing in his smart waistcoat and tight black trousers and it made him hot to think about all the people lusting over him in the audience.

He clapped Niall on the shoulder “Hey, I'll catch you guys in a minute, I want to call my Dad.”

Niall nodded cheerily and jumped on Louis' back as they ran down the corridor to their dressing rooms, shouting and smiling after an amazing gig. Liam turned away and walked towards the exit of the backstage area, trying to find better signal on his phone. He found a good spot and was just dialling when he noticed one of the security staff from the venue standing post at the door to the main arena where the fans were streaming out. The guy was about 6'1, looked athletic but not bulky and had blonde hair. He was wearing tactical pants and a dark fleece with SECURITY stamped on the back. Not exactly high fashion but the pants made his butt look so good.

Liam's cock twitched in his pants, he'd broken up with Danielle over a month ago and hadn't had sex since so it didn't take a lot to set him off. This guy was so fit, he had to give it a go. Liam wasn't confident with guys, he only realised he was bi after an encounter with Niall a year ago. It had been fun but they'd agreed it would be best to stay friends from then on. Since then Liam had no guy encounters at all. He was ready to try new ground.

He put his phone away in his pocket and walked up to the guard. He tapped him on the shoulder and the man turned round smoothly and smiled, dimples forming on his perfect face. He had green eyes and slightly tanned skin, it looked natural from the hot British summer. He was amazing. “Can I help you?”

Liam gulped and looked around nervously, checking if anyone was nearby. He tentatively reached out his hand “Uhh, hi. I'm Liam.”

The guard nodded “I know who you are Sir, I'm Michael. Is there something you need?” he grinned again as he shook Liam's hand firmly. He smirked slightly as he noted Liam's eyes roaming over his body, lingering on his crotch longer than necessary.

Suddenly a wave of panic took Liam over and he took a step back. “No, it’s okay. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have come over to you. Take care.” he span on his heel and started to walk away, not hearing the footsteps behind him until Michael's hand was on his shoulder.

“Look mate, I think we both know what's happening here. I can see that you're in pretty urgent need.” Michael spoke softly even though there was nobody around, leaning in so his lips brushed Liam's neck making him shudder. He reached down and palmed Liam's growing bulge, eliciting an uncontrolled moan from the brown haired boy.

Liam grabbed Michael's arm and pulled him behind, dragging him back to his private dressing room. Once inside he flicked the door locked and barely had time to turn round before Michael's lips were on his, attacking passionately, his tongue immediately begging for entrance. Liam obliged and emitted a low groan as Michael slipped inside. After a second, Liam pulled away.

“I uhm, I've never... you know. I mean, with a guy.” he bit his lip and looked up timidly at Michael.

Michael grinned and swore “Fuck that's hot. Well, luckily for you I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk. And I bet you fuck pussy pretty well, so it’s practically the same. Do you wanna fuck me Liam? Wanna shove that big superstar cock inside me?” he walked over and slid a hand up inside Liam's shirt, rubbing his abs and sculpted chest.

Liam practically growled as he nodded and reached out to pull Michael's security uniform off. In seconds it was discarded along with Liam's own fitted suit and he was kissing Michael all over. As Liam lay kisses from his collar to his stomach, Michael moaned “Do you have what we need here?” he gestured around the small room.

Liam nodded fervently and gestured to the bag on the side table. Michael rushed over and found what he was looking for. He gave Liam a cheeky wink and bent over the arm of the sofa, showing off his tight entrance. Chuckling at the look on Liam's face and the way his cock was throbbing and leaking precum everywhere, Michael lubed himself up and slipped a finger into his ass, gently working it in front of Liam. After a few minutes he couldn't wait any more. “Liam, get in me. Now!” he barked and threw the condom packet to him.

Liam slowly walked up to the needy boy and slipped his condom on his already very hard shaft. He lined up and gently pressed the tip in. Michael groaned but nodded and even tried to push back. “Hmm, someone's hungry.” Liam raked his fingers over Michael's back, not moving.

Again he tried to push back to get more of Liam's length inside him. “JUST FUCKING DRILL ME ALREADY!” he shouted, probably louder than he should.

Liam grinned and immediately slammed deep inside him, amazed that Michael was so tight even though he was clearly experienced and frequent. He groaned loudly and started pounding Michael's hot ass. He grabbed his hips for support and got a deeper angle, Michael bucking backwards to meet him, his own cock leaking all over the arm of the sofa.

“Liam... I'm, so close.” Michael gasped between thrusts, pumping his cock underneath him.

Liam moaned out “Me too, fuck here it comes.”

They both let out animal screams as they climaxed simultaneously, riding out their high together. After a few minutes they regained their sense of self and slowly cleaned themselves up. Liam looked nervously up at Michael “So? How was I?”

Michael smirked “Best fuck I've ever had. That Danielle was one lucky bitch. Listen, I can tell you need to work some shit out. Here's my number; call me if you want to, if not, no worries. I gotta get back to my post.”

Without another word, Michael disappeared and Liam collapsed on the couch, saving his number and planning to call him the very next time he was alone.


	2. Hotel

“Michael? It’s uhh, Liam. From the concert? Yeah. I wondered if you wanted to uhm... meet up again?” Liam held his breath as he waited for an answer.

Michael sniggered “Are you kidding mate? Of course I do. Nobody’s fucked me into the mattress quite like you in all these weeks.”

Liam blushed, strangely proud. “Thanks, I think. Listen me and the boys are going up to Glasgow tonight but we’ll be doing another date in London in two days, on Wednesday night. Will you be around?”

“For you, always.” he sniggered. “Uhm, maybe this time we could... get a drink as well?” he ventured hesitantly.

Liam smiled even though Michael couldn’t see “I’m glad you said that. I know it’s just physical right now but I was hoping to spend a little more time with you. Will you be working? Can I get you out of it so you can come hang backstage?”

“Aww that’s cute. Yeah Wednesday, I knew I was working then but I didn’t realise it was you guys. Umm maybe if your manager asked for me?” he sounded a bit vague.

They were quite strict about things with security but Li was desperate to be with him. “I’ll sort it. I gotta go, rehearsal, but I’ll see you soon!”

\---

Michael was at his post at the o2 arena as usual, when his supervisor approached him. “Michael!” he waved him over. “Do you know somebody from the crew or something - they’re asking for extra close protection and mentioned you specifically.”

He cleared his throat “Uhh yeah I sorta know the tour manager.” Michael lied swiftly but his boss believed him and shrugged, gesturing for him to go backstage. He showed his pass to the guard at the inner cordon who let him through. A blonde streak zoomed towards him from the left and Michael took a defensive stance but when the blonde thing leapt at him with a grin full of braces and outstretched arms he realised it was just Niall. He caught him with a grunt and Niall hugged him.

“Mikey!” Niall yelled, slightly sweaty from the song they had just finished. “Liam will be so pleased to see you. And we're all glad you're here too, whatever you did to him last time, he was a machine at rehearsal the next day.”

Michael blushed and nodded bashfully “Thanks Niall. You do realise we have never met..?” He cautiously rubbed his back and hugged him.

Niall giggled “I know but a friend of Li is a friend of mine. Listen we have to get ready for the next song, come watch from the wings!” He tugged Michael up the metal steps and through the curtains to the side of the stage, where the boys were changing into their next outfits. Liam looked up just as he was pulling his new shirt on.

“Michael.” he stammered slightly and blushed.

“Liam, it’s good to see you.” Michael grinned before walking over and giving him a quick hug. “I’ve been thinking about you ever since you phoned.” he whispered into Liam’s ear and felt him shiver.

“Come on Li, next song!” Harry yelled from the edge of the stage and Liam hurriedly put his earphones back in.

“Sorry Michael I have to get on stage, but you’re gonna wait here, right? We’ve only got a few songs left.” Michael nodded so Liam patted his shoulder before rushing off.

They played through the end of their set and then came bounding off the stage, Zayn on Louis’ back and the rest running around like crazy. They ran off to their dressing room and Michael looked around until he saw Liam waiting for him at the top of the stairs, smiling. He held out his hand which Michael took and they went down to the dressing rooms in the basement. “So; where are we going to get a dri-” Michael was cut off by Liam jumping on him and pushing him onto the couch, ending up straddling his lap. He leaned in and kissed Michael roughly, taking him off guard, but he soon started kissing back, and slipped his tongue between Liam’s soft lips and into his mouth.

“Guys, get a fucking room.” Harry said with affectionate disgust as the others trooped in. Apparently Liam had forgotten this was a shared dressing room. Michael went bright red and pulled away, but Liam looked less embarrassed and more disappointed that he had been cut short. There was an awkward silence where Michael looked around at the others, Liam had also forgotten they’d never met.

“Oh yeah, sorry. Michael, this is Harry, Louis and Zayn - and I think you met Nialler on the way in?” Liam waved his hand around the room at the boys.

Michael shook their hands sheepishly “Nice to meet you. I hope you don’t mind me hanging out back here, I kinda feel out of place - I’m usually guarding you guys outside.”

Niall came over and lay down on the couch, shamelessly resting his head in Michael’s lap. “S’no bother.” he said sleepily, and closed his eyes. Michael looked up, slightly alarmed but the others just shrugged.

“He does that.” Zayn said as if it explained everything. Michael sniggered and patted Ni’s hair, making him hum ever so slightly in appreciation.

There was an awkward silence for a second then Liam spoke “So! I figured Michael-”.

Louis cut him off. “Not Michael. Mike, or maybe Mikey. Which do you prefer?”

Michael (or whatever) shook his head and shrugged “Mikey I guess, but I don’t care.”.

Liam smiled and carried on. “Okay, I figured Mikey could come with us to the hotel, have a few drinks, and... uhm, yeah.” he trailed off awkwardly when he realised the next part of his sentence would have been “Fuck me into next week.”

Harry however caught it and smirked cheekily, winking at Michael. “You better give him a good seeing to Mikey, he’s been touching himself on stage all day thinking about you.”

“Haz!” Liam blushed violently red.

Mikey just chuckled and patted Liam’s thigh “He’s not lying though is he Payne?”

\---

Michael was sitting next to Liam on one of the sofas in the hotel bar, their last drinks discarded on the table in front of them. Louis and Harry had disappeared off somewhere awhile back, probably to fuck, and Zayn was away to some club to pick up a girl for the night, so it was just Niall left. He was looking on with a mixture of disgust and grotesque fascination as Mikey licked, literally licked, Liam’s cheek before returning to his mouth. He resumed making out with Liam, sloppily moving their lips together as Mikey pushed Liam further back on the sofa till he was almost horizontal. After a few minutes Niall cleared his throat. “Can you two please go to your room before you actually start fucking each other right here in this bar?”

They both blushed and gathered their things, Liam gave Niall a goodnight kiss on the cheek before they scampered across the lobby and into the lift. He slammed Michael up against the mirrored golden walls of the lift, and he reached out and flailed at the panel of buttons until he hit the right one and the lift moved upwards smoothly. He growled in Liam’s ear “Get your shirt off, I want the whole corridor knowing what I’m gonna do to you.”

Liam whimpered and nodded, reaching up and pulling his shirt over his head. Mikey reached out and stroked a finger down the chiselled ridges of his torso. "Fuck I forgot you looked like this Li." He bit his lip as Liam winked and flexed for him. Mikey slid to his knees, licking a line down the centre of his muscular chest until he reached Liam’s waistband. He looked up as Liam ran his hands through his hair, his head was back against the wall and he was running his teeth over his lip, which made Michael’s cock throb in his jeans. He only got a chance to undo the first button of Liam's jeans before the lift arrived on their floor. Liam pulled him to his feet and took his hand, dragging him down the corridor to their room. He fumbled in his pocket for the key while Michael pressed his bulging jeans against his butt, sandwiching Liam up against the door. He leaned forward and kissed him, their lips struggling to gain purchase with Liam’s head turned to face the door lock. Eventually the door popped open and they stumbled inside, landing on the bed which was thankfully only a few paces from the door.

Liam climbed onto Michael’s body and ripped his shirt off. “I’ll buy you a new one.” Liam grunted as he started laying wet kisses from Mikey’s collarbone all the way down to his toned stomach. He was groaning under Liam’s touch, running his hands through Liam’s short hair and panting slightly. Liam swiftly undid his belt and buttons and tugged his jeans off, immediately followed by his own, so they were both in their boxers. Michael tugged Liam back down and palmed him through the thin fabric, feeling Liam swell under his touch. He grunted and pulled them down Liam’s legs and threw them over a shoulder, any interest in tidiness abandoned.

“Hmm, been waiting so long for you Li.” Michael spoke with a low, rough voice which made Liam quiver under him. “Am I gonna get to fuck you tonight? Get your tight hole to myself?”

Liam’s eyes rolled in his head with anticipation and he nodded feverishly, pushing Michael’s head down which made him chuckle. He gave Liam’s cock a few quick strokes with his hand before sliding down and examining his entrance. He spat on Liam’s hole before fingering him open, first one digit, then before he could adjust, another. Within a minute he looked up to see Liam wriggling on the bed nodding “More Mikey.”

He grinned and quickly put on a condom and lubed himself up, then he was nudging at Liam with the tip of his throbbing cock, sliding it in as he pulled a finger out. “How many people have you fucked since me Liam? Have you been a naughty little slut?” Michael waited till he saw Liam open his mouth then pressed forward, sliding deep inside him making Liam moan out with a mingled expression of pain and pleasure. He grinned and rubbed at Liam’s abs. “Sorry babe I missed that, how many?”

Liam kept opening his mouth to try to answer but each time Michael would stab deeper inside him making him forget everything else for a moment. Eventually he spluttered out “One, a girl.” Michael kept fucking into him but his expression changed.

“One, really?” Michael tilted up and slammed against Liam’s prostate hard making him scream. Liam nodded frantically and started stroking his cock. Normally Mikey got territorial about that and would slap his hand away but he was feeling generous so he just watched. “Why only one Li?”

Liam shook his head from side to side, unwilling to answer. This made Mike grin and pull out. Liam whined at the loss of contact and looked up like a lost puppy, his eyes wide. “Why-wha-get back in me!” he panted.

“Turn over. And tell me why only one, or I won’t.” Michael was enjoying seeing Liam come undone on the bed.

Liam groaned but did as he was told, climbing onto all fours and waggling his butt enticingly, hoping to seduce him without answering. Michael just rubbed his lower back but denied him his cock, raising his eyebrows pointedly. Liam sighed “She was rubbish, I missed you.” he said honestly. Michael looked up, his lust broken for a moment, before nodding and patting Liam’s butt as a reward.

“You’re cute babe.” he muttered, biting Liam’s ear playfully. He pushed back into him and started slamming in hard, speeding up. Liam writhed on the bed and groaned. Then Michael felt that sensation in the pit of his stomach and started smashing against Liam’s prostate without mercy. Liam started swearing, muttering nothings and backing up to meet Michael’s thrusts. He grabbed Liam’s cock and pumped it fast underneath him.

“Fuck I’m close... hmmm... more...” Liam stammered as Michael took over his whole perception.

After a few minutes Michael couldn’t take any more and unloaded deep inside Liam. “Fuck Liam!” he shouted, scratching at Liam’s back. This pushed Liam over the edge and he spilled all over his hand and the bed, clawing at the sheets as he rode out his climax, before collapsing onto his belly. Everything was still for a moment before Michael pulled out and cleaned them up with a damp towel. He lay down next to Liam and gently stroked his side.

“Li? Are you okay?” he asked tentatively, suddenly concerned.

Liam nodded eagerly, a smile on his face as he rolled over. “Very okay. You’re amazing. Do you need to run again or can you stay with me tonight?” he reached out and rubbed Michael’s chest hopefully.

He grinned and kissed Liam’s forehead “I’m not going anywhere gorgeous. Go to sleep.” He pulled him in for a cuddle and they fell asleep together feeling warm and satisfied.


End file.
